The World is Ours
(DLC) |artist= David Correy ft. |year= 2013 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium Easy ( ) |effort=Low ( ) |nogm= 3 |pc= |gc= |lc= Dark Pink Blue (Beta) |pictos= 62 |audio = |nowc = TheWorldDLC |choreo=Céline Rotsenhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywSF-4dg8Yk |perf = Kevin H-Aimhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SybrSowyT8&t=10m32s |dlc = May 6, 2014 |dura = 2:35 }}"The World is Ours" by David Correy featuring is featured on as a downloadable track. It also appears on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with brown hair and a stubble and wears a green jacket over a yellow shirt, and red shorts. At one point, he holds hands with the backup dancers and turns completely yellow. His shoes are green and orange. He also has an orange backwards cap that covers part of his brown hair, and an orange whistle. Background The background changes very often throughout the routine: first, it's green and yellow with white hearts, then it changes to red and yellow with white doves. During the chorus, many silhouettes of boys playing football appear behind him, and, after that, there are girls' silhouettes dancing. After the Gold Move 3, it returns green and yellow with a big green shaded sun, yellow silhouettes of girls and boys and confetti rain. At the end, the background is red and yellow with green silhouettes. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Hit the air with your right fist and kick with your left leg like your kicking an invisible ball. Gold Move 3: Simply point your right hand to the screen. TWGM 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 WorldIsUsGold.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game TWGM 1.png|Gold Move 3 WorldIsUsGold2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest ''maps: *Summer Appearances in Playlists '' is featured in the following playlists: *Goaaal!!! *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Technically, can be unlocked by: **Everywhere: Free Paid DLC. **US and Canada: Restricted, unless the countries of certain consoles are changed. ** (formerly): Play for 7 days to unlock. *'' '' is the second song in the series to be related to football (a.k.a. soccer in America), after Futebol Crazy on . *'' '' is the third free downloadable track overall, after Firework and Roar. It is followed by Break Free. *'' '' is the third song to be changed from a free downloadable track to a pay-to-play downloadable track, after Crazy Christmas and Here Comes the Hotstepper. *According to the Just Dance Facebook page, the song has restrictions on U.S. and Canada. **If you are in the restricted countries, you can change your country with VPN to get the song. **This is the first region-locked free downloadable song. *Some of the last moves are in a Hold My Hand mode. **This makes it the first song to change modes during the course of the routine. **This is also the first Hold My Hand mode to be available on camera consoles (Xbox One, Xbox 360 and PS4 camera), , and Nintendo Switch (via ). *'' '' was leaked on April 26, 2014 by Dolphin Emulator users who had used exploits to get downloadable tracks for the game. *Before was released worldwide in the game along with Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), the player would be able to access this song via the coding. *Before was restricted once again in , attempting to select the song on mobile would open a message stating the need to dance for 7 days to unlock it. However, starting the song on a PC screen would play the song. *On April 14, 2015, the restriction for this song and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) was removed for the day on . However, on April 15, 2015, the restriction was put back in place, making it unable to play in the US and Canada once again. **The restriction was permanently lifted on August 14, 2015 after The Choice Is Yours was added. *The song was accessible if you added it to your favorites before the restriction was added back in the NTSC region, along with Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing); However, Ubisoft has released a patch where the songs can no longer be accessible through your favorites section. *'' '' is the first song to be promoted by Coca-Cola; it is followed by Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), The Choice Is Yours and Taste The Feeling. *This is the only song promoted by Coca-Cola to be released in the main series game first, instead of on . *In , the song uses its square instead of its square. **The square on was later changed on October 22, 2015. *On October 22, 2015, Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing) replaced . **This also caused the Coca-Cola 7 Day challenge to be removed. *In the beta stages, the lyrics were dark blue and they did not fade.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywSF-4dg8Yk *There is a collaboration video for this song featuring Just Dancers all over the world including UbiMouss. *On May 30, 2014, the British official YouTube channel uploaded a collaboration video with several players all over the world.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_rq34-UBrw Their names are shown in order at the end: **Julian (lobo6566) Colombia **Amber (muffinthied123) States **Bruno (TheBrunoLO8) Brazil **Bryan States **Dominic (-Change-) Poland **Sandra, Constanza, Luis Chile **Elmer (Gameboyy94) States **Humberto (Mexico) **James England **Sebastian, Catalina Chile **Vitor Brazil **Maximiliano (JUSTMAXWII) Chile **Tulio, Aline (Tulioakar96) Brazil **UbiMouss France Gallery Game Files TheWorldDLC_cover_generic.png|''The World is Ours'' the world is ours jdn.jpg|''The World is Ours'' (Old square) Theworlddlc updated jdn square.jpg|''The World is Ours'' (Updated Just Dance Now square) TheWorldDLC_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach theworlddlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) theworlddlc cover albumcoach jdu updated.png| album coach (2020) theworlddlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Theworlddlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Theworlddlc map bkg.png| map background theworlddlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover TheWorldDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) TheWorldDLC_Cover_1024.png| cover TWIOavatar.png| avatar 367.png|Avatar on and later games 200367.png|Golden avatar 300367.png|Diamond avatar TWIOpictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots TWIO opener.png|''The World is Ours on the menu twiomenu.png| routine selection screen TheWorldDLC_jd2014_coachmenu_xbox.jpeg| coach selection screen (Camera) TheWorldDLC_jd2014_score.jpeg| scoring screen TheWorldDLC_jdnow_menu_old.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (outdated) TheWorldDLC_jdnow_load_old.jpeg| loading screen (outdated) TheWorldDLC_jdnow_score_old.jpeg| scoring screen (outdated) TheWorldDLC_jd2016_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen TheWorldDLC_jd2016_score.jpeg| scoring screen TheWorldDLC_jd2017_load.jpeg| loading screen TheWorldDLC_jd2017_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen TheWorldDLC_jd2017_score.jpeg| scoring screen TheWorldDLC_jdnow_menu_new.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (updated) TheWorldDLC_jdnow_coachmenu_new.jpeg| coach selection screen (updated) TheWorldDLC_jdnow_score_new.jpeg| scoring screen (updated) TheWorldDLC_jd2018_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu TheWorldDLC_jd2018_load.jpeg| loading screen TheWorldDLC_jd2018_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen TheWorldDLC_jd2019_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu TheWorldDLC_jd2019_load.jpeg| loading screen TheWorldDLC_jd2019_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen TheWorldDLC_jd2020_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu TheWorldDLC_jd2020_load.jpeg| loading screen TheWorldDLC jd2020 coachmenu controller.png| coach selection screen (Controller) TheWorldDLC_jd2020_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen (Camera) Promotional Content 92xASziVtKw.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 GjkEvCtuz I.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Just Dance 2014 Coca-Cola The World Anthem Screenshot.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Screen Shot 2014-05-03 at 6.34.15 PM.png|Teaser picture in Just Dance Facebook artwork.just-dance-2014.829x1080.2014-05-08.98.png|Promotional coach 1 Artwork.just-dance-2014.1388x2160.2014-05-08.99.png|Promotional coach 2 Behind the Scenes The World Is Ours BTS.png|Behind the Sceneshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywSF-4dg8Yk Others thereisnotheworldisours.jpg|There is no The World is Ours DLC on the Xbox One US Store and NTSC (07/05/14) Just-Dance-The-World-is-Oursmacerena.jpg|The background dancer that looks similar to P3 from Macarena Videos Official Music Video David Correy -The World is Ours Coca-Cola's 2014 FIFA World Cup™(OFFICIAL VIDEO) Gameplays The World Is Ours (DLC) Just Dance 2014 ★★★★★ 5 Stars Diogo Szics The World Is Ours - David Correy ft. Monobloco Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - The World is Ours - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - The world is ours - with Alex ❤ ( request by The Mad Gamer ) Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) The World Is Ours The World Is Ours - Just Dance 2019 Others Collaboration with the Just Dancers - The World is Ours UK References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Reggae Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Region Exclusives Category:Kevin H-Aim Category:Downgrade